


A Patients' Prerogative.

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fenders week, Healing, Justice, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, and fluff, we have smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr for Fenders appreciation week sent in by miss-inigo<br/>See prompt here http://fendersappreciation.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts</p>
<p>Fenris’ lyrium lines start dissolving, leaving him in ever more agonizing pain and it takes a long time for Anders to figure out how to heal/repair the lines (pre- or established relationship, whatever rocks your boat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah. I've never really done a prompt before. Soooo... I thought I would give it a try :D here it is I hope you guys like it :) 
> 
> If it gets enough interest I may continue it and see where it leads. We shall see :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D

Anders wiped the sweat from Fenris’ brow with damp cloth.  The elf’s eyes were shut tightly, yet Fenris made no noise that would betray the agonizing pain Ander’s was certain he was in.

A month ago, Hawke had dragged Fenris to the clinic in Darktown and forced the elf to tell the healer the problem he was experiencing. The lyrium in his tattoos was…dissolving? If that was even the proper word for it. Truthfully Ander’s wasn’t sure exactly what was happening to the lyrium, much less how to fix it.

After the first week it became apparent that Fenris could not stay in his mansion alone. Aveline (having found Fenris passed out on a carpet of mushrooms in the abandoned mansion), brought him to Anders’ clinic  early one morning three weeks ago. Anders had been caring for the elf ever since.  Oh Fenris complained of course. Loudly and very colourfully, in fact. Many an “Abomination” and “Demon” was yelled out of the warrior’s lips when he woke… it was not easy keeping Justice silent that day.     

Anders tried everything he could think of, even going so far as to read up on Avvar healing practices through the ages. Nothing offered any clues or helpful ideas on how to combat the situation. Fenris condition was so unique that no matter where he looked Anders found nothing. The one man that possibly had the knowledge to repair the damage already done and stop it from happening again was (with any luck) rotting in the deepest, darkest nightmare in the beyond.  

Perhaps this was part of Danarius plan. A safety net should his prized slave ever escape that would ensure his property returned willingly or suffered a most horrific death. For that was what was happening. Fenris was dying, and Anders was powerless to stop it.

Ander’s furrowed his brow as he dipped the rag into some more water and drained the excess.

“Mage?” Fenris said, his voice rough yet no less appealing.

_Must the damned elf sound so appealing even now. For Makers sake, some great healer I am. Can’t even keep my damned longing for this elf in check  whilst he lies on his deathbed…I’m disgusting._

“I’m here Fenris.” Anders replied placing the compress back on the elf’s brow.

“How long?”

Anders feigned not hearing the question and focussed on dabbing away the sweat from Fenris brow.  Once perhaps, the  Mage would have answered that question with glee… but no longer. No, that wasn’t entirely true. Anders had never wished Fenris dead. Possibly just a little bit dead?

_Urgh! Who am I trying to fool? I’ve always cared for the blighted, beautiful elf…What if Hawke doesn’t get any answers from Keeper Marethari? What if we lose him…what if I lose him?_

Fenris grabbed hold of Anders hand, stilling the man’s movements. Anders couldn’t help but notice how weak the grip was and his heart sank even more.

“Mage, I asked you a question. “ Fenris swallowed thickly, finding even talking difficult. “How long do I have?”

Anders looked away, tears threatening to escape. Maker, he was such a sentimental fool. Shedding tears for a bigoted insupportable elf who hated everything that Anders was and stood for. Truly, Anders was the very definition of an idiot. Thankfully Justice had kept his much too judgemental mouth shut this past month.  Anders didn’t think he could deal with nagging from the fade spirit now.

“Mage…Look at me!” Fenris gripped Anders wrist tighter and Anders turned to face him. “How. Long…Are you crying?”

M _aker, His grip is so weak._

 _“_ No.” Answered Anders, swallowing the lump in his throat. Grateful that at least it had only been a couple of tears that escaped and not the full blown wallowing that it could easily have been.

“You are a bad liar, Mage. It is no wonder that you were always caught when you escaped from your Circle.” Fenris shut his eyes and took some deep breaths. This was obviously tiring for him. “Now, answer my question, insufferable Mage. I will not repeat it again.”

Anders sat on the edge of the cot, looking down at Fenris. Trying his best to speak in the compassionate, yet detached and clinical voice of a healer, he answered.

“At this rate, you perhaps have another week. Two if we’re lucky.” Anders said as he removed his wrist from Fenris grip. “Hawke and the others should be back soon from seeing Keeper Marethari. Hopefully she will have a solution.  As best as I can tell, whatever it was that kept the lyrium contained to the markings has worn off and the lyrium in now being absorbed into your skin. It’s odd, it’s like the lyrium is producing more and more lyrium and you don’t have enough space in your markings to contain it. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Its…”Anders eyes widened.

_Could it really be that simple…_

“What?” Fenris asked.

“Fenris, when…ah… Did Danarius ever draw from your tattoos?” Anders asked.

“Yes.”

“How often?” Anders asked, hope flaring anew.

“At least once every couple of weeks.” Fenris answered, confusion clearly showing on his face. “I do not see how this is helpful..”

“And you were his slave for how many years before you escaped? Eight maybe, since you had the markings.” Anders stood and paced the room a little, thinking. “So that would be at least two hundred times that he drew lyrium from you and you never ran out…”

Anders mind was working furiously now. Of course! How could he have missed it. Fenris was not only a weapon; he was also created to be an endless supply of lyrium for his Master.

With no one having drawn from the lyrium in his skin in years and somehow his body creating more lyrium, Fenris was suffering what was essentially the worst case of lyrium poisoning Anders had ever seen.

“Fenris, I think I know what’s wrong with you. “

“I’m listening, Mage.” Fenris said and immediately after shut his eyes tightly when a particularly nasty pulse of pain wracked his body. Still, he made no sound.

“Shhhhh.” Anders said rushing back to the cot and placing the wet compress back onto Fenris forehead. “I have you. It’s all right.”

Fenris breathed deeply before he opened his eyes.

“You do not have me, Mage.” Fenris said through gritted teeth, pain evident in his emerald eyes.

_No, I guess I don’t._

Anders face couldn’t hide his disillusionment. Of course, he should know better than to have said that. Anders would never have Fenris. That was probably for the best.

**_YES. IT IS. THE ELF WITH THE SINGING SKIN DOES NOT WANT US._ **

_Wait what? The singing…skin? Ahhhh the lyrium sings…Oh! Oh oh oh. I have an idea!_

**_IT IS A BAD IDEA. I DO NOT APPROVE._ **

_You would let him die?_

**_I…No._ **

_Well then, shut up and do as you’re told._

Anders mentally stuck his tongue out at Justice as a child would.

“Fenris, I know how this is going to sound but you have to trust me. I would like to draw lyrium from your markings as Danarius used to do. I believe what you have is Lyrium poisoning and I cannot heal it whilst you are producing more and more of it. Ah… also, I may need Justice to manifest to take all the lyrium that needs extracting. At this point, you have so much It would take at least 4 mages to use up enough to help you…. And all the mages we know are off with Hawke in Sundermount. I need Justices help to be able to absorb the Lyrium that we draw from you.”

Fenris looked at Anders like he was crazy.

“No.” He said simply.

_Infuriating, insufferable…._

Anders lost his cool then. Unable to hold back the irritation the elf so often brought out in him.

“Really Fenris? You would rather die than trust me?! We have no other option fool elf! You are dying…DYING. You know what that means right? You don’t come back from that, you know. Still, you would rather die than allow a mage to help you, ME to help you. How can you be so blind? I just don’t…Can you not see that I would do anything to not lose…”

Anders faltered…

“to not lose what, Mage?” Fenris asked. His voice though rough, was softer.

“Never mind…You want to die, that’s you’re prerogative.” Anders answered, looking away.

“You hate me.” Fenris stated, confused.

Anders laughed mirthlessly.

“I don’t blame you for thinking that. Still, sorry to disappoint you but I never hated you.”

Fenris inhaled sharply and swallowed.

“Do it.”

“What?” Anders said looking at Fenris.

“Are you deaf as well as an abomination? I said do it. Now, before I regain my sense.”

_Justice?_

**_I AM READY._ **

Anders placed his hands on Fenris’ bare chest. He covered as much of the markings as he could with his palms, trying to be clinical in his approach. Anders was surprised when Fenris’ hands covered his own.

_Sweet Maker, that should not feel so good._

Anders took a deep breath and calmed his too fast beating heart.

“I can’t promise this won’t hurt.” He said, eyes full of compassion.

“It will.” Fenris said simply. Then he gave Anders the barest hint of a smile that took the Mage’s breath away. “But you have me, do you not?... I will be fine.”

Anders smiled back.

“I will not let you die Fenris. I swear.”

“I know.”

Anders skin began to crack, the tell-tale blue glow that signalled that it was now Justice and not Anders in control covered the Mage’s whole body.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“ **I WILL DO THIS FOR ANDERS, ELF AND BECAUSE IT IS JUST. WHAT WAS DONE TO YOU WAS WRONG, WE WILL HELP AS WE CAN. ANDERS CARES IF YOU DIE. DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET ALLOWING HIM TO HELP. IF YOU HURT ANDERS I WILL END YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND**?”

Fenris nodded as best he could whilst lying down.

“Understood. Do what you must.”

Without warning Justice pulled at the markings, drawing lyrium into Anders skin.

This time Fenris did make a noise. He screamed.  He screamed for what seemed be an eternity. The brands felt like they were on fire. It always hurt when Danarius drew from him, but this… this was excruciating. No doubt from the amount of lyrium that had to be drawn out. It was just…so much.

Eventually, the pain subsided…the cracks in Anders skin dissipated. Honey brown eyes looked down at Fenris, the blue glow gone. Anders was back.

Fenris sighed in relief.

Quickly Anders sent out a wave of healing magic and the relief was palpable. It worked. Fenris was exhausted to be sure, but he was no longer in pain. The markings seemed less white, more definite. They were no longer fraying at the edges, dissolving into his skin. They were healed. Anders kept his promise.

“Maker, Fenris. Are you all right?” Anders asked, panic in his voice as he examined Fenris. The mages hands going to the elf’s chest and trailing his markings before placing a hand on the elf’s face, cupping his cheek.

Ander’s eyes went wide.

“Ah… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…Please don’t do your fisting thing…” Anders fumbled for words as he went to remove his hand from the elf’s face.

Instinctively , surprising even himself,  Fenris’ own hand snapped up to hold Anders hand in place.

“Fool, Mage. I will not harm you. You may keep your hand there. It is…not unpleasant.” Fenris said, slight smirk to his lips. Then he added “I…ah, thank you for what you have done for me, Anders. You did not have to care for me but you did.”

Anders chuckled.

“I must be hallucinating. It sounded like you said thank you AND called me by my name. The Void must indeed have frozen over.”

“Do not make fun of me, Mage.” Fenris said without conviction. “I suggest you enjoy it, it will not happen often.”

Anders smiled and caressed Fenris cheek.

“Then, I will savour it while I can.”

Fenris looked up the Mage. Feelings he thought he’d kept buried resurfacing as he looked at the beautiful man. He leaned into Anders touch and for once he found he didn’t care to stop himself from denying himself what he wanted. Fenris simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Anders touch on his skin. He had craved that touch for so long…

_I refuse to overthink this now. I am alive and I am content._

Tomorrow…tomorrow he could think about it. Not now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Fenny and Andy... you're both so clueless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have NO idea what I'm doing...

Anders moved about the clinic with practiced ease. No one would believe him if he told them, but he found a sense of calm relief in the chaos that was his clinic from sun rise till sunset. A healing potion here for an elderly woman with a fever, a rejuvenation spell for the man suffering exhaustion, some elfroot salve there for the little girl with a scraped knee.

Whilst he worked his mind was quiet. There were no thoughts on the mage underground, Justice did not scream injustice at every turn….There were no thoughts about how Fenris _allowed_ the mage to touch him.

There was only prognosis, diagnosis and treatment.

It was well after midnight by the time the last patient left and Anders finally extinguished the lantern outside the door. Another hour saw Anders tidy up the clinic of the day’s work. By this point he was shattered, his bones ached and his eyes felt heavy with the promise of sleep. Anders’ stomach grumbled and he remembered he’d not eaten a thing that day.

_Well, nothing new there._

The mage scavenged around the clinic in the hopes of finding anything to eat. There was nothing. With a sigh he made his way to the back of the room where his room (which truthfully was barely more than a cupboard) held his meagre cot.

Undressing, leaving only his smalls, Anders finally…. _finally…._ lay down and prayed sleep took him quickly.

It didn’t… _of course it didn’t_

Two weeks.

That was how long it’d been since he’d seen or spoken to the broody elf.  Anders could still feel the warmth of that lyrium lined hand as it covered his own. Still feel Fenris’ smooth skin under his fingertips as he caressed the elf’s cheek. Silk…his skin felt like silk.

_Maker, he let me touch him. He let me touch him more than as a healer does a patient and I am still alive. What does that even mean?_

It was silly really. It was a simple caress, almost chaste in its execution. More an act of comfort than anything else. But this was Fenris…that the elf not only allowed him to touch, but also encouraged it…That _had_ to mean something, didn’t it?

**_HE WAS GRATEFUL WE SAVED HIS LIFE. IT MEANT NOTHING. THIS IS A DISTRACTION WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR. SLEEP NOW. WE HAVE WORK TO DO IN THE MORNING AND YOU MUST REGENERATE OR YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SEE TO THE SICK._ **

Anders shifted in his too small cot.

_Regenerate? Really Justice? What am I a one of those bloody Tevinter sun crystals?_

**_YOU ARE HUMAN. HUMANS REGENRATE BY SLEEPING. DO NOT WASTE VALUABLE REGENERATION TIME THINKING ABOUT THE ELF WITH THE SINGING SKIN. HE MEANS NOTHING TO US._ **

Anders sighed and closed his eyes.

_No, Justice. He means nothing to YOU. But fine, I’ll try to sleep. Goodnight._

**_SLEEP WELL, ANDERS. I WILL KEEP US SAFE WHILST YOU ARE IN THE FADE._ **

As Anders crossed the Veil, away from the waking world and stepped into the fade he couldn’t help but think. Perhaps Justice had a point. Broody though he may be, Fenris was not an ungrateful person. Possibly the elf had just been happy that he was going to live after all. Thankful that Anders succeeded in saving him.

_One does not thank their saviour by crushing their heart._

That was precisely how it felt however, as Anders realised and accepted that the touch (or rather the consent of the touch), had meant _nothing._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since last he saw the mage. That infuriating, insufferable, beautiful, kind mage. With his soft strawberry blonde hair and gentle honey brown eyes.

He had no right! No right to be so, so…tempting.

Fenris took the last gulp of the sweet, fruity wine from the bottle he was holding.

_I wonder if the mage tastes this sweet._

With barely controlled disgust the elf threw the now empty bottle with all his might against the far left wall. The green tinted glass shattering upon the impact and the shards joining with the remains of the other bottles he’d consumed since his self-imposed confinement.

So many shards of glass…

Fenris hated that he longed to feel the abomination’s hand upon his cheek once more. He _loathed_ that he longed to feel those hands touch him where no other had dared to touch…No other since Danarius.

Fenris shuddered in repulsion at the memory.

_Weak… I escape from one mage only to long to find comfort in another…an abomination no less. I am pathetic._

Hawke returned from Sundermount the day after the mage healed him to find the elf gone from the clinic. Unsurprisingly, Hawke found no answers to the ailment that had been slowly killing the elf. If the abomination hadn’t figured it out, Fenris would be dead.

With a clarity of mind that was unexpected (for the elf was drunker than he’d ever been in his life.) Fenris realised what it was that was irritating him so.

_It was not Hawke that saved me. It was not the only man that I call friend that cared for me whilst I was on my deathbed…_

Yes, Hawke had travelled to Sundermount in the hopes to find something to help the dying elf. Fenris would be eternally grateful for that, even if the burly mage found nothing of use, the sentiment was still worth something.

But…it was Anders that stayed. Anders that nursed him through the worst of the pain. Anders that comforted him when his body shook with agony. Anders that wiped his brow to keep the fever down. Anders who figured out what was wrong with him and how to heal him….

It was Anders that looked on him with such concern and _touched_ him so almost reverently.

_Fasta Vass!_

Fenris stood from the chair he’d been sitting in for more hours than he could remember.  His back protested at the movement and he heard the joints in his knees clack as he stretched.

Three weeks…

Anders had impressed upon the elf the need to see a mage to extract the excess lyrium from his brands so there wouldn’t be a repeat of what Fenris had suffered all those weeks ago. A smile came unbidden to his lips as he recalled the mage stammering as he offered the elf his services. The smile left his face as quickly as it appeared when he further recalled that he’d dismissed the mages offer, implying that he would seek out Hawke instead.

Fenris vividly remembered the hurt and disappointment in those honey brown eyes as Anders attempted to hide the feelings with a forced smile and easy remark. At the time Fenris assumed that, like all mages, Anders simply wanted to feel the rush of the lyrium gave when he took it from the elf.

In hindsight however…

Yes, there had been longing in the mages eyes. Anders emotions were so easy to read in those beautifully expressive, honey brown eyes there was no mistaking it. What perhaps Fenris had mistaken, was the reason for that longing.

_No. Do not be a fool! He doesn’t want me…I do NOT want him to want me…_

Once again disgusted with himself Fenris realised that try as he might he could not lie to himself. He wanted the mage to want him. He wanted the mage to desire him as he did the mage. He wanted to taste the mage, to feel the tall beautiful man beneath him as he took him, wanted to hear the sounds he could coax from the mage’s lips.

Fenris _wanted_ …

The elf felt his body reacting as the thoughts of the mage became more detailed…tongue against tongue, hands on skin…

His brandings flared.

_Enough of this foolishness…I still need to see a mage about this…complication._

With a smirk and a head dizzy of wine Fenris grabbed the sword that stood ready at the side of his bed and made his way out the dark, dank mansion towards Darktown.

He would not act on his desire, No. But he did have a plan.

Perhaps if he spent some time with the Anders, the mage would irritate him so much that this ridiculous longing would disappear. It was as good a plan as any and likely would prove successful. Anders was the most irritating man Fenris had ever met. The man wouldn’t shut up even if he was underwater.

Then they could then return to hating (all right perhaps not hating)… disliking each other with the heat of the burning sun. Everything would return to how it used to be…how it should be.

It was a good plan.

\-----------------------------------------------

Anders extinguished the lantern outside the clinic doors.

_Three weeks…_

It had become somewhat of a routine now that every night as he closed the clinic for the day he thought about how long it’d been since he’d last seen the elf.

Anders laughed mirthlessly at the ridiculousness of it.

**_YOU ACT LIKE A LOVESTRICKEN MAIDEN. I TIRE OF THIS FOOLISHNESS. IT NEEDS TO STOP._ **

_You know what, Justice? Shut up. I know how pathetic I’m being. I can’t help it all right? So… just keep your opinions to yourself._

Anders felt the Spirit’s disapproval but thankfully it kept its mouth (voice?) shut.

Anders surveyed the dishevelled clinic.  With a sigh he began to tidy up and prepare for the next day.

Thirty minutes later, there came three loud knocks at his door in rapid succession.

“Mage! Are you awake?”

Anders heart lurched when he instantly he recognized the deep velvety voice.

Quickly, he half run to the door and opened it wide. Fenris stood before him, fingers balled into a fist which halted mid-knock.

“Maker, Fenris! Maybe you could shout a little louder…I don’t think the Templars in the Gallows heard you.”

Fenris lowered his hand and blinked blankly…then realisation dawned on him and his eyes widened.

_Maker, that’s adorable._

“I apologize. I did not think…I appear to be ah…somewhat inebriated.”

Anders chuckled as the elf placed a hand on the door frame to steady himself.

“You don’t say? Well, come on in then. Or are you were you planning on standing at the door all night?”

Fenris entered and Anders closed the door behind him.

“So, what can I do for you?”

Fenris blinked like he was surprised at the question…

_Wait…is he blushing? Nah, Fenris doesn’t blush, that’s probably from the wine._

Anders cleared his throat and tried again.

“I doubt you came all the way here for the pleasure of my company…which is a shame for you because I’m pretty fun once you get to know me. But anyway, I assume you need something from me… maybe something in the healing department?”

Wow. How much did Fenris drink? The elf looked so confused. It would be funny if the healer in him wasn’t fretting with concern.

“Yes.”

“Yes?...”

“I require your assistance.”

Anders chuckled.

“Goodie. That wasn’t so hard was it? Now, all you have to do is tell me what it is that you need me to assist you with.”

Anders heart skipped a beat as Fenris took a step closer, then another until there was barely an inch between them. The elf’s gaze so intense, Anders found it hard remembering to breathe. Fenris looked down between their bodies, Anders gaze following behind.

Hesitantly, lyrium lined fingers reached out to brush against the long elegant fingers of the mage. Fenris then trailed his fingertips up until the elf held the mages wrist and guided Anders’ hand toward the brands on his neck. Confusion and excitement (in equal measure) filled the mage’s body as the elf pressed Ander’s hand palm down over Fenris throat before releasing Ander’s wrist.

Anders held his hand there, and looked up into the elf’s eyes.

“What?...”

“Take it.” Fenris said, voice almost a whisper.

Now it was Anders’ turn to blink blankly…

_Surely he can’t mean…._

**_DISTRACTION!_ **

_Not now, Justice!_

“I don’t…”Anders said, confused.

“The lyrium. Take it.”

_Ah…that makes more sense._

“Hawke didn’t?”

Anders was not prepared when Fenris made a disgruntled noise and roughly grabbed the mages hips, crashing their hips together.

_Oh my…._

“You talk too much, Mage. Must I spell it out for you? You offered to do this for me the last time we spoke. Would you go back on your offer now?”

“N..no.”

Fenris smirked, the smell of sweet wine lingered on the elf’s breath as he spoke. Anders lowered his head, their foreheads almost touching.

Anders hand still rest on the elf’s throat.

“Do not make me wait, Mage… Do. It.”

Anders swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He pulled against the markings with his magic...slowly and gently. The mage felt as the lyrium made its way up through his hand and into his body, the blue glow visible even with his eyes closed.

Fenris gasped and then moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations of which Anders felt on the palm of his hand. It did not sound like Fenris was in pain…it was quite the opposite actually.

As Anders gradually stopped drawing lyrium from the markings, words tumbled from his lips before the mage had the presence of mind to stop them.

“Fuck, Fenris. Please don’t make sounds like that when you’re this close. I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Fenris chuckled breathlessly.

As the haze left them, Anders became very aware of their proximity and the very notable press of Fenris’...excitement.

The elf’s grip on Anders’ hips loosened as Fenris reluctantly stepped back. Anders missed the heat of the elf’s body instantly.

“I…Thank you, Anders.”

“No problem.” Anders answered, his voice coming out as a high pitched version of what it usually was.

_That’s one way to sound sexy…_

**THAT WAS NOT…**

_Oh shut up!_

Fenris lips twitched up at the corners in an almost smile.

“I should return to the Mansion.”

“All right.”

Anders truly was at a loss for words. What in the Makers name just happened? This was confusing and exciting and….

Fenris turned to leave, walking towards the door the elf stopped and looked at Anders who stood in the middle of the clinic, still unable to move.

With a full blown smirk, Fenris glanced down at the mage’s groin.

“I suggest you take care of that after I leave. I have every intention of taking care of mine when I return to the Mansion. Until tomorrow, Mage.”

With that Fenris walked out of the clinic, closing the door behind him.

Anders looked down at his groin area where evidence of his arousal was very visible through his tight leather breeches.

_Fuck….no? He couldn’t mean….Maker did he really just tell me he was going to jack off? no…did he?...I just…what? Wait tomorrow?_

**_ANDERS._ **

Anders literally jumped.

_Andraste’s knickerweasles! What?!_

**_I BELIEVE YOU WERE CORRECT. THE ELF WITH THE SINGING SKIN DESIRES TO MAKE USE OF OUR BODY. IT IS A DISTRACTION. I DO NOT APPROVE._ **

Anders smiled defiantly.

_I do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for boner's what can I say *shrugs.* 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> *Unpacks ego and places it gently on the table.*
> 
> It's a fragile thing...stroke it enough and I may write some smut next. ;) We'll see :D
> 
> I love you all! Thank you so much for all your kind comments and kudos love. I really wasn't expecting it because well... as I said before I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> Hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hawke and Merril :D

 

“Hey Anders, are you busy?”

Anders turned from the patient he was attending to, looking at Hawke in disbelief. The clinic was absolutely packed to capacity. Overnight it seemed there’d been an influenza outbreak which apparently the entirety of Darktown had contracted.

Truthfully, there wasn’t much the healer could do. The virus simply had to run its course. Still, at the very least Anders could provide comfort and cast some rejuvenation spells on those which were suffering the worst.

“Did you seriously just ask me that? Have you even looked around, Hawke?”

Hawke smiled that smile that only the man himself could pull off. The one that said, ‘I’m up to no good but I’m irresistible and you’ll follow me anyway.’

Anders didn’t even bother to protest this time. He knew the second that Hawke smiled like that it was futile to argue. Hawke wanted something from him, and the man always got what he wanted. At least, he did from Anders.

_I’m a bloody fool._  

“All right. Fine. What do need me to do?” Anders asked as he cast a rejuvenation spell on his patient and stood up from the chair he’d been sitting on.

Hawke grinned even wider.

“That’s the spirit! No pun intended.” Hawke chuckled at his own joke.

Anders just stood there, glaring at the burly mage clearly unamused.

“Admit it. That was hilarious.”  Hawke said, appearing truly surprised that Anders had not laughed.

“No. It wasn’t.”

“Oh come on! It was at least a _little bit_ funny.”

“No. It _really_ wasn’t.” Anders maintained.

Hawke shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the mage. Just because it was a given that Anders would do whatever it was that Hawke asked of him,  didn’t mean that the healer had to like it. Anders was tired, hungry and still confused about whatever it was that happened the previous night with Fenris. Between the nightmares and arguing with Justice over said elf, he’d barely slept a wink.

“Lirene, can you manage on your own for today?” Anders asked his assistant.

“Couple of days.” Hawke corrected.

Anders rolled his eyes but did not argue.

“Of course, Anders. I can handle some runny noses and cold sweats in my sleep. You go do whatever it is you need to do.” Lirene answered.

“Thank you, Lirene. You’re a wonder. I’m the luckiest healer in the whole of Thedas to have an assistant as capable as you.”

Lirene giggled and Hawke muttered under his breath.

“Suck up.”

Anders gave a Hawke a disapproving look and went to his room to grab his travel pack and staff.  Once he checked that everything he would need (potions, salves, a tent and bedroll) was indeed in the bag Anders followed Hawke out of the clinic.

_Maker, this bag is heavy. Why am I always the one carrying the bloody tent?_

**_BECAUSE YOU DO NOT COMPLAIN._ **

_Shut…okay, fine you have me there._

Anders recalled then that he actually didn’t have a clue where it was they were going.

“So, You didn’t mention what is that you need me for, Hawke. I _would_ prefer to know where we’re going before we get there. It is Tuesday after all and I should probably be prepared for the inevitable disaster that you’re dragging me into.”

“Okay, don’t get mad.” Hawke said, and had the decency to look a little guilty. “Merril needs some supplies from Sundermount... “

“That isn’t so bad.”

“Also, it’s our one year anniversary and I wanted to do something special. I was thinking about taking her out to the lake near the Dalish Camp. You know, the one she frolics about in every time pass it on the way to the Dalish camp. She really misses being out in the open I think.  She’d love it if we stayed the night, maybe have a romantic picnic or something. “Anders stopped walking and openly glared at Hawke.

_What the..._

“You can’t possibly be serious? Why in the Maker’s name do you want me to go along on your romantic ….mini-break?”

“ _Because_ the trip there will be risky. There’s safety in numbers.” Hawke said as he stopped walking.  “Besides, you need a break too. You haven’t left the clinic in weeks. It’s about time you saw the sun. You know, that big orangey thing high in the sky? Seriously though, Anders.  You’re even skinnier than the last time I saw you. Take your own advice for once and take better care of yourself.”

**_THIS IS NOT A WORTHY ENDEVOUR. THERE ARE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH OUR TIME._ **

_Dammit Justice! Quiet!... I’m handling it!_

“Don’t change the subject, Hawke. Do you seriously just expect me to sit in the tent next to you whilst you and Merril...do…stuff…and things?” Anders finished, somewhat weakly.

**_WHY ARE YOU EMBARRASSED? YOU SHOULD SIMPLY TELL HIM THAT WE DO NOT WISH TO HEAR HIM HAVING INTERCOURSE WITH THE BLOOD MAGE. YOU ARE NOT BEING CLEAR._ **

_I am NOT embarrassed! You’re embarrassed!...Shut up!_

Hawke laughed and slapped Anders on the back. The healer almost dropped his staff at the impact. Hawke may be a mage, but the man had the strength of a bear.

“What do you take me for?  I’m not that inconsiderate! Once we’re near the lake, me and Merril will hike up a little further on our own and set up our tent by the lake. You can stay at the main camp with Fenris.”

_Oh. Fuck._

“F..Fenris?”  Anders asked in a small voice.

“Everyone else was busy. Fenris took a bit to convince too, actually. I can’t imagine why.” Hawke scratched at his beard with thumb and index finger. “It’s not like he had anything else planned. Well you know, other than drink himself into a stupor. At least, that’s all he’s done for the past few weeks. I suppose I should just be grateful he followed me out of the Mansion when I said I was on my way to your clinic.”

“Oh. I see.”

The idea of a night spent alone at camp with the broody elf was both exhilarating and terrifying.  Would Fenris perhaps allow Anders to touch him again?... Even were it in a clinical manner (Although obviously, Anders would prefer a more intimate touch, but that wasn’t likely to happen.)

 Perhaps Fenris would allow Anders to study the brandings some more, possibly figure out a why the lyrium continued to grow. In any case it would be nice to feel that silky flawless skin under his fingertips again… 

**_THIS IS NOT HANDLING IT, ANDERS. HE IS A DISTRACTION. WE SHOULD AVOID CONTACT WITH THE SINGING ELF AND FOCUS ON OUR MANIFESTO._ **

_Ugh. And you’re a pain in my ass! Yet you don’t see me trying avoid you._

**_WHY DO YOU LIE? THERE IS NO PAIN IN OUR REAR AT THIS MOMENT. FURTHERMORE, AVOIDING ME IS AN IMPOSIBILITY. TRYING TO DO SO WOULD SERVE NO PURPOSE._ **

_Why do I lie?... I just…wow Justice… you know what? Never mind._

“Eh…Anders. You’re doing that zoning out thing again. You know how that freaks me out.”

Anders blinked and looked at Hawke.

“Oh, Sorry. “

“Come on. Fenris and Merril are waiting for us at the gates.”

\---------------------------------------------

“I hope it doesn’t rain whilst we’re up the mountain. Don’t you just hate the rain? I mean, it is rather pretty when you’re home all nice and snuggly and warm, but definitely not when you’re half way up a mountain. It feels like it might rain. The air smells different, can’t you smell it too?  I can. Although, I suppose it is romantic if you’re in the tent already with your love.”

“Ugh. Do you ever shut up, woman?” Fenris said, his patience wearing thin.

They’d been waiting by the gates for almost half an hour since Hawke went to get Anders and the blood mage hadn’t stopped her prattling. 

“I was only making conversation, Fenris. There’s no need to get all in a huff about it.”

“No. You were attempting to fill silence with idle chatter in hopes of making yourself feel less awkward. I will never understand why everyone is so uncomfortable with silence.“ He said matter-of –factly.

“Oh. “ Merril brushed some imaginary dirt off her tunic. “Well, yes that is true, really. It’s only because you look so angry all the time. I wouldn’t feel so awkward if you were a little bit friendlier to me. All you do is glare and make disgruntled noises. It’s a shame really; you have an awfully pretty voice.” She finished almost absentmindedly.

Fenris turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

“I have a pretty voice?...pretty?” He asked in disbelief.

The blood mage was mad. There were a lot of things to be said about Fenris. A pretty voice was not one of them. At least, he didn’t believe so.

“Well, not pretty exactly. Handsome? Oh no, that’s not right either.” She continued in that sweet innocent voice that always made Fenris irritable. “Oh! I know. It reminds me of that drink Hawke makes me some nights when it’s cold. What was the name…Oh yes! Hot chocolate! Not the sweet one though. The dark kind that’s really smooth but tastes a little …Oh My!”

Fenris truly was astonished now.  

_Did the mage truly compare my voice to a beverage that children drink?_

“What are we talking about?” Hawke said, walking up behind Merril and wrappingtwo strong arms about her waist, lifting her up easily off the floor.

Merril giggled as Hawke nuzzled just behind her ear and placed a small playful kiss on her neck.

“Garrett! We’re in company!” she chastised gently and he placed her back down. “I was just telling Fenris that he has a lovely voice. It’s just like hot chocolate don’t you think?”

Hawke chuckled.

“Yes, love. Our resident broody elf does have a very nice voice indeed. Even Anders couldn’t argue that point. Could you Anders?”

Fenris could not believe they were truly having this conversation. In another time, the Tevinter elf would have crushed all these mages hearts in an instant, simply for being mages.

This was Hawke though. Hawke was different. And loathe as he was to admit it so were the other two mages. Besides, Hawke was in love with the blood mage and would never forgive Fenris should he harm the Dalish elf. And the abomination was… Anders.

Beautiful, kind, infuriating Anders.  

Fenris finally recalled where Hawke had been and quickly looked for the healer.  His gaze settled on Anders, the elf’s traitorous heart skipped a beat the second his eyes found the mage.

Fenris was unsure how to feel about the events of the previous night. In hindsight, it hadn’t been the most intelligent idea to go see the mage whilst the elf was so inebriated.

Fenris felt warmth on his cheeks as he remembered the parting words he’d said to the mage…He then felt the warmth travel up from his cheeks to the tips of his ears when Fenris recalled that he’d made good on his promise…twice.

_Fasta Vass this was a terrible idea. What am I even doing here?_

“Ah…I…maybe we should get going if we’re going to reach the lake before sunset?” Anders said, looking away from the Tevinter elf and determinedly at something in the distance.

Hawke laughed.

“See, love. He can’t deny it.“ Merril beamed at her lover. “He’s right though. We really should get going.”

“This is so exciting!” She exclaimed happily.

_Exciting is not how I would put it…_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, not entirely happy with this chapter..,but I doubt I could make it much better.   
> Hope you like it :D
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated and very very welcome :D I live off comments :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought there would be smut in this chapter... but thats just not how it happened... sorry :( But I hope you enjoy it anyways :D
> 
> AO3 is doing really weird things to my format for some reason and keeps leaving parts out oddly enough... so if there is anything that strikes you as odd or unfinished please let me know. I read through it and it seems fine to me but I am tired and sleep deprived so there is a very real possibility I am simply missing any errors.
> 
> Anyway..... Hope you like it :D

The trek up the mountain was awkward at best. Anders couldn't help but regret the choice to accompany Hawke on this pointless trip. The Burly Mage and Dalish elf had done nothing but make googly eyes at each other for hours. Every now and again stopping completely to sneak in a kiss here and a light caress there.

Usually, the pair wouldn't have been so blatant about their obvious infatuation with each other, at least not whilst out on the field. Yet, this was no ordinary trip…No. It was, for lack of a better word, a sort of honeymoon. (Of course, they weren’t married yet, but Anders didn’t doubt that they would be before long.)

Anders sighed for the tenth time since they’d left Kirkwall (yes, he’d counted them) as Hawke wrapped an arm around Merril’s waist and kissed her passionately, full on the lips.

“Perhaps, for everyone’s sake, you can keep the sickening displays of affection to a minimum until we reach the lake.” Fenris stated, in irritation.

“Oh. Sorry, Fenris. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Merril answered, hastily removing herself from Hawkes embrace.

Hawke shrugged, completely unperturbed.

“Don't worry, love. The mean broody elf is just jealous he’s not the one that gets to kiss these pretty lips.” Grinned Hawke.

Anders laughed, garnering a warning look from the Tevinter elf. Even with the glare from Fenris, the Mage continued to chuckle under his breath. It was laughable that anyone could even entertain the idea that Fenris would want to kiss a blood Mage. Abruptly, the chuckle faded away as Anders had a sobering thought

_Or an abomination…_

“I am not in the habit of lusting after blood mages, Hawke.” Fenris spat in disgust. “That is the product of your poor judgement, not mine.”

“I wasn’t talking about Merril, Fen.” Hawke said with a waggle of his eyebrows. When the elf simply rolled his eyes and looked away Hawke added with a chuckle. “Doesn't matter anyway. A Mage would have to have one hell of a death wish to willingly get anywhere near your mouth”

Anders felt the slow burn of jealousy stirring in the pit of his stomach. He’d always thought that perhaps Fenris wanted Hawke. Seeing the pink tinge of the elf’s ears and the way Fenris avoided Hawkes gaze did nothing to dissuade him from that suspicion.

Anders found he didn't care for the notion of Fenris with Hawke, (or with anyone else to be honest) Nope. Not. At. All.

“You are ridiculous, Hawke.” Replied a flustered Fenris as he walked ahead of the group, obviously upset.

Merril frowned and Anders seethed.

“Oh dear.” Said Merril, her brow frowning in concern.

“What?” Hawke asked, shrugging. “It was a joke…I was _joking_. Come on! It was funny.”

Anders didn’t even try to hide the note of disapproval in his voice.

“No, Hawke. It really wasn't. That was totally uncalled for. You know how he little self-esteem he has.”

“It wasn’t a lie though.” Hawke insisted.

“That’s not the point! Just…Never mind… “Anders said choosing to chase after the warrior instead of entering into a pointless argument with an obviously unconcerned Hawke.

 

As he half run/half walked toward Fenris, Anders pondered that whatever he’d thought was happening between him and the Tevinter elf, he’d obviously been mistaken. The healers hopes were crushed as soon as he saw how Fenris reacted to the Hawke’s teasing.

Anders was a fool and the lesson was well deserved, he should have known better than to think Fenris would ever want anything to do with an abomination. At least seeing Fenris so obviously affected was not in vain, it was a harsh but necessary reminder that would prevent the mage from making more of a fool of himself than he already had..

Still, healer that he was, Anders couldn't stand to watch Fenris suffer in embarrassment alone.

_I am a bloody fool…_

Yes.

_Yeah, thanks Justice. I’m so glad you agree…_

Leaving Merril and Hawke behind (though still in viewable distance), Anders finally caught up with Fenris. Maker, the elf was fast.

“Hey.” He said kindly, placing a hand gently on Fenris shoulder.

Fenris jerked away from Anders' touch.

_Well, no surprise there…My bad._

_“Don't touch me!_ ” Fenris snapped.

“Ah. Sorry, I didn't think...” Anders said. Truthfully he should have known better than to touch Fenris without the elf’s permission when the latter was upset.

“No you didn't! What makes you think you have the right to place your hands on me? You are weak, the demon you carry within yourself is proof of that. _Never_ forget that I can crush your heart in an instant should the impulse strike me, _abomination_.”

Anders blinked…stunned at Fenris words and hurt that his fears were not only true but painfully apparent. Still, the mage found himself involuntarily getting angry at the elf’s blunt words.

_Maker dammed, rude, ungrateful …_

_“_ You unimaginable bastard.” Anders spat. “Maker knows what I was thinking, trying to offer you comfort and worrying about your feelings. Do you even care that I put aside my own…No. Actually, you know what? Fuck you! I hope pining over Hawke and threatening anyone that tries to show you any affection works out for you.”

Anders made to walk away when a lyrium lined hand grabbed him roughly by the arm.

“What do you mean ‘pining after Hawke’ ?”

Anders refused to answer. He pulled his arm away from Fenris’ grip, almost in an exact imitation of earlier when their positions were reversed.

“You bloody hypocrite. I can't touch you but you can touch me? Is that right?! No! I’m done with this shit.  We’re done here.”

Anders walked away, angry and hurt and… _breaking._

_Stubborn, bigoted, hypocritical Elf…Of course he would never want me.I should have never hoped. Maker, it hurts._

**_YOU ARE IN DISTRESS. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IT IS BETTER THIS WAY._ **

_Justice…not now…_

_\-------------------------------_

The rest of the journey was spent in awkward silence. The party reached the lake an hour before sunset. Merril and Hawke gathered their packs, the elf thanking both he and the blood mage thoroughly before leaving to set up camp on the other side of the lake with Hawke, far from prying eyes.

Fenris studied Anders as the Mage went about preparing the rabbit they’d caught earlier and some potatoes that Hawke had had the presence of mind to bring along. The light of the campfire shone off the ex-warden’s shoulder length blonde hair and highlighted the man’s stunning features. The Mage truly was a sight to behold, even frowning as he was now.

Barely a word had passed between them since their earlier confrontation. Fenris anger was now gone, replaced instead by self-loathing. The elf hated that he’d lashed out at the Mage. He hated that instead of accepting the comfort that the other man kindly offered (or would have offered had Fenris given him the chance), the elf instead accused him of being an abomination (not entirely untrue, but hurtful nevertheless) and threatened the mages person.

Hawkes words, whilst blunt, were not a lie. Fenris had been foolish for entertaining the idea that maybe he and Anders could have something. Of course no mage, much less Anders of all people, would dare get close to Fenris. Not after all the hate that spewed out of his mouth at every given opportunity.

_Stupid…_

And it was a stupid idea, one that Fenris hadn't even realised he’d been considering until the very moment Hawke pointed out the madness of it.  

_And still Anders tried to offer comfort, however misguided…Pining after Hawke…Foolish, mage._

As Fenris continued brooding and observing Anders, he realised that if he was going to appease his conscience he would have to apologise. After all, since the day that Anders saved his life (truthfully, even before then), the healer had shown Fenris nothing but endless patience and kindness that he did not deserve….And Fenris repaid this by acting like a petulant, ungrateful ass.

“Mage..”

Anders ignored him, opting instead to place some potatoes and the now cooked rabbit on a metal plate. Roughly, the mage passed said plate to Fenris without looking up from his task.

“Mage…” Fenris repeated once more.

Anders continued his refusal to answer, taking his own plate of food and walking away to sit near the lake, far from Fenris.

_Stubborn, infuriating…_

Fenris tried to curb the inevitable anger that began bubbling inside him. Anger was his ‘go to’ emotion that he reverted to whenever his emotions became...uncomfortable. Fenris mentally shook his head.

_No. I will not direct my hate at him. It is my fault, he does not deserve it._

It was a while before Anders finally returned to the campfire. Fenris watched in silence, his meal untouched, as the Mage placed the now empty plate into the backpack and proceeded to place wards around the perimeter of their camp.

“You can take the tent. I’ll sleep out here.” Anders said once he was done, his voice betraying the emotional turmoil the mage was evidently in.

Fenris shifted uncomfortably, missing the kindness in the healers tone that the elf hadn’t realised he craved until now.  Clearing his throat, Fenris answered.

“That is unnecessary. It is not the first time we have shared a tent, Mage. You will join me inside.”

Anders looked at Fenris right in the eyes, his expression cold.

“Maybe, I wasn’t clear enough. I don't want to share. Maker forbid I accidentally brush up against you as I sleep and the impulse strikes you to crush my heart. I rather like living, thank you very much. Regardless of whether or not you think an _abomination_ deserves to live.”

The statement hit Fenris like a punch to the gut.

“I did not…I spoke in haste and anger.  I would never do that.” Fenris stammered.

“Yes. You would.” Anders said matter-of-factly, poking the fire with a stick, pointedly looking away from the elf. “Just…Go to bed Fenris.”

“No. Not without you.”

Anders laughed mirthlessly.

“Then it seems we both have a long night ahead of us.”

Fenris tried very hard to keep his impulses under control. He tried very, very hard….and lost.

_Fuck Hawke. He sleeps with a blood mage after all. Who is he to talk about having a death wish…_

Fenris got up from the log he’d been sitting on and strode toward Anders, lowering himself down and sitting next to the Mage on the floor. Anders stubborn as ever, continued to refuse to look up.

“Anders, look at me.”

When the Mage still did not look, Fenris reached out to touch the mages face. Anders moved his head away slightly, almost half-heartedly.

Fenris faltered but did not lower his hand.

“Please.” Fenris said, continuing the approach of his hand until the tips of his fingers made contact with the mages chin.

Gently (far gentler than Fenris thought himself capable of being), the elf lift Anders face until honey brown eyes met with emerald green.

“I apologise for what I said earlier. I was…angry.  Not at you but at myself.  You were concerned for me and instead of thanking you I threatened you. It was wrong of me to do so. Hawkes words they… I wanted…Fasta Vass! Why do the words not come?” Fenris said irritably as he lowered his hand from Anders chin.

Anders sighed dejectedly, the last remnants of his anger dissipating with Fenris’ apology.

“You weren’t the only one acting like a stubborn ass. I knew you were hurting. I should have known better than to touch you when you’re…upset. I’m sorry too…f If it's any consolation, I think Hawke is a fool to choose Merril over you.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow.

_He still thinks I want Hawke?_

“Anders, it was never Hawke that I wanted. I…what he said…I…do not believe you have a death wish. It disturbed me.”

Anders looked at Fenris, confusion clear on his face.

“What? You were disturbed that I don’t have a death wish?...You know Fenris, if you’re trying to make me understand why you said the things that you did, this probably isn’t the best way to go about it..”

Fenris huffed, irritated that the words were coming out all wrong.

“Vishante Kaffas! No! I want…I wish for you.. And I…Ven’hedis! To the void with all this talking. I am not suited to it.”

Fenris turned toward the very confused and now also flabbergasted Mage, lyrium lined fingers roughly grabbing the mage’s long elegant neck and pulling down with more force that was strictly necessary. Honey brown eyes widened in astonishment as their lips crashed together.

Anders gasped, parting his lips slightly as Fenris licked his bottom lip. Acting purely on instinct, the elf slipped his tongue into the mage’s mouth. There was nothing shy or unsure about the way Fenris kissed his Mage. It was all fire and unrestrained passion as the elf continued advancing and withdrawing, his eager tongue tasting Anders like he _needed_ the mage as he needed to breathe. 

Involuntarily, Fenris’ brandings flared causing Anders to make a noise half way between a moan and a whimper. So far, Anders had been almost unresponsive, seemingly too shocked about the turn of events to react with anything other than lacklustre acceptance. Fenris, mistaking the utter bafflement for reluctance, began to withdraw from their kiss.

“I am sorry.” Fenris swallowed thickly, still holding onto the nape of Anders’ neck with one hand, their lips a hairs breadth apart, rapid breaths intermingling. “I thought perhaps...I see now I was mistaken…forgive me.”

When Fenris tried to move further away Anders quickly raised his hand to hold Fenris in a perfect mirror of the hold the elf had on him.

“Don’t...don’t go. I was surprised, that's all. Please… Maker, Fenris you taste amazing. I couldn't think.” Anders finished in a breathy, nervous chuckle. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you?... And when I _finally_ do, and you kiss me, I sit here frozen like a tool. Please, can I try again? I’m prepared now. I promise I can do better...”

Fenris gave him the barest hint of a smile.

“Fool, Mage” he said without conviction, caressing the back of Anders neck. “Was it not you that said we had a long night ahead of us? Perhaps now you will consent to join me in the tent. I believe it might rain and I wish to be comfortable whilst you attempt this feat.”

“Um…right now? You and me…in the tent…together…kissing?”

Fenris rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile spoke more of amusement than irritation.

“No, Anders. You and the wildlife.” Anders blinked and Fenris chuckled. “Yes Anders. You and I, right now, kissing.” Fenris smirked and leant forward until his lips brushed against the mage, touching and yet not quite. “Perhaps, more than kissing if you would be amenable.” He said almost in a whisper.

“Yes.” Anders said, his voice once again taking on that ungodly high pitch that signalled whenever the mage was nervous. “Yes…I would be amenable.”  He repeated, sounding much more composed this time.

“Good. After you, Mage.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone that's read my other stuff knows that I like to use amenable a lot... I'm not sorry. :D
> 
> So yes... next chapter Smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's late and I been editing all night. so if there is anything weird please let me know. :D 
> 
> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated :D I love reading your comments :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys. This is mostly smut... smut and feels because apparently I don't know how to keep it just pure porn... but on the upside... I used the word cock... yay!!!! look Six! I finally did it! 
> 
> Also... AO3 is doing that weird thing where it removes some random sentences and lines again -.-.... so if you see anything odd that looks incomplete please let me know :) Thankies.

 “Um. So…how… I mean, where…I’m sorry. I’m nervous and a little bit scared to be honest.” Anders said as soon as they entered the tent.

_Great…tell the guy you’re potentially about to have sex with that you’re scared. That’s always makes a great impression…Sexy…Maker, I need to work on my filter._

Anders sat on his bedroll cross-legged (He’d already removed his boots and coat) as he watched Fenris remove the spikey armour the elf always wore. Justice was blessedly quiet. Oh he was there of course. He always was, but aside from a faint feeling of disapproval at the back of his mind the spirit was mostly trying to give him some privacy. (Probably due more to Justice’ feeling uncomfortable with what was going on rather than any sense of understanding.)

It wasn’t a particularly large tent and Fenris had to crouch down a little to remove his armour. The elf, now clad only in breeches and a thin vest, chuckled as he let his gaze fall on the Mage sitting before him with an unmistakable look of trepidation on his face.   

“I have threatened to crush your heart on more than one occasion. I have physically grabbed you in anger not long past... There was no fear in your eyes then.” Fenris said as he sat down opposite the mage. “Yet, the prospect of me touching you not in rage, but in desire... frightens you?” The elf raised an eyebrow and offered Anders a half smile that could only be called teasing.

“Well, when you put it that way.” Anders fidgeted with hands on his lap. “But come one. It isn’t like I don’t have cause to be hesitant. It wasn’t that long ago that you hated me. Maker, I don’t know if you still hate me know. You could hate me and want me. That’s totally a thing.”

_Shit Anders. Just. Shut. Up. And don’t ruin this…_

“I have been known to hate a great many things, Mage. I will not lie. I still believe you are a danger to yourself and others.”

Anders waited for Fenris to continue, silence filled the tent as they stared at each other. No other words seemed forthcoming from the elf’s mouth.

“What? That’s it? Maker, I’m still no better than a Magister to you am I?” Anders said, hurt and beginning to feel foolish for thinking Fenris could ever see him as anything other than a ‘filthy Mage.’

“You misunderstand me.” Fenris said as he reached out to Anders, curling his fingers around the back of the other man’s neck and holding him firmly. “I believe you are a danger, yes. I also believe you are a good man. It is…difficult for me to reconcile both truths…I do not hate you. I could never hate _you_.”

Fenris leant forward and chastely kissed Anders lips. The mage’s eyes closed involuntarily.

_Maker, his lips are so soft..._

“Fen…I am a mage. That is not something that will ever change. Are you sure you want this? Whatever this is…”

“ _You_ are Anders. Anders is a good, kind and beautiful man. I am not sure about this. I suspect that you aren’t either. What I am certain about however, is that there is _nothing_ I have ever wanted more in conscious memory.”

Anders moaned at the sound of his name on Fenris lips and felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach at the words.

“Say it again.” Anders said in a whisper, his lips a hairs breadth away from Fenris’. “My name... Say it again.”

Fenris smirked. Still holding onto the back of the Mage’s neck, the elf slowly moved forward pulling gently at the humans nape until Anders lay flat on his back with Fenris over him. Anders’ hands moved to Fenris’ hips, gripping him lightly. He could feel the elf’s hip bones and the very notable muscles under the thin tunic.

“Anders.” Fenris whispered whilst simultaneously pressing his hips against the mage’s.

Anders moaned loudly and let his head fall back on the bedroll when he felt Fenris’ arousal press against his own. The Mage opened his legs to allow the elf’s hips to settle between his thighs more comfortably.

_Maker, he’s already so hard…_

“I believe you wished to try again, Anders.” Fenris trailed wet, warm kisses up along the human’s throat. “I am still waiting.”

Anders heart beat loudly in his chest. Swallowing hard, the mage slipped his hands under Fenris’ tunic, trailing his fingertips lightly up the elf’s ribs. Fenris’ breath hitched and it the sound made Anders grow impossibly hard at the realisation that he affected Fenris just as much as the warrior affected him.  Fenris lowered his forehead against the mages, his eyes fluttering closed.

“That…your touch is…not unpleasant.”

_Not unpleasant?... not unpleasant?!... Right..._

Without warning Anders closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was not the same as the one they had shared earlier. This one was soft, sensual...unhurried. 

Anders licked Fenris’ lips, seeking entry. The elf complied with a sinful moan and breathy exhale. Their tongues met, swirled around each others as the kiss deepened. Lyrium etched fingers found their way into Anders hair undoing the tie and releasing the strawberry blonde hair.

In one swift motion, Anders pulled Fenris vest off entirely. Soft white hair framed the elf’s face as he lowered himself once more, the bare skin of his chest against the mage’s thin robe.

“Maker, but you are magnificent.” Anders said, unable to help himself.

Fenris smirked against Anders lips.

“Stop talking, Anders.” Fenris said without conviction.

Fenris kissed the mage quickly before moving back and resting on his haunches, staring at Anders with a look that could only be called predatory. Confused at the sudden withdrawal, Anders regarded the beautiful elf and stammered.

“Ah...I..I’m sorry?”

“You will be.” Fenris teased.

In a movement that was quicker than Anders would have thought possible, Fenris grabbed the bottom of the mage’s robe with one hand and expertly pulled it up whilst lifting Anders hips with the other. Before Anders knew what was happening, the robe was off and Anders lay back down in all the Makers glory.

Fenris’ gaze travelled down Anders’ body and settled on the Mage’s very real, very obvious arousal.

“You wear nothing under your robe?”  Fenris said, an eyebrow raised.

“Ah, well you see...” Anders could feel the blush on his cheeks as he spoke, glancing away from the elf’s heated gaze in embarrassment. “In the circle...well, let’s just say it’s a habit I never cared enough to break.”

“It seems we have something in common, Mage.” Fenris said, his hands going down to his breeches and undoing the buttons.

Anders held his breath as Fenris removed the tight leather pants, exhaling sharply when the warriors proud length sprung free. With no small amount of awe Ander’s realised that the elf was much larger then he originally assumed.

_How in the hell did he keep that thing so well hidden?...Maker, he’s beautiful.._

_“_ If you do not wish this, Anders. “Fenris said, lyrium lined hands travelling up the mages thighs and pulling them further apart. “Now would be the time to tell me. I am not opposed to taking this slow if that is what you wish. “

Anders cock twitched in anticipation.

“I have wanted you since the moment I saw you rip that Slaver’s heart out of his chest at the Alienage, Fen. Which I realise sounds kind of fucked up, when I say it out loud... But there it is. Going slow is not an option at this point.”

Fenris made a noise somewhat akin to growl as his markings flared, lighting up the darkness in the tent with an eerie blue glow. The elf all but threw himself atop the Mage, grabbing Anders wrists and holding them down on the bedroll on either side of the Mages head.

“It is not in my nature to be gentle, Anders. You are certain? I will try to not give more than you can take…You make me…”Fenris swallowed thickly, eyes  full of desire. “I do not know if I can control myself.”

Anders looked up at the impossibly stunning being that held him at his mercy. The Mage’s heart raced, there was no denying that he felt  a hint of trepidation. However, more than anything else, what the Mage felt was pure desire and an overwhelming _need_ for Fenris to take him.

“Yes. I’m sure. I want you Fenris. I want to feel you inside me, filling me. _Please.”_

The elf rolled his hips and their arousals rubbed together, slick and wet with their combined readiness and the sweat of their bodies.  Fenris kissed the mage hard, continuing to roll his hips. Their breaths quickened and intermingled in rapid pants and gasps. Suddenly, Fenris stilled.

“I have nothing with which to prepare you. Do you…” Fenris said, breathless.

“I..ah... do but you won’t like it.”

“Do it.”

“But you don’t know...”

“I am not a stranger to being with mages, Anders. I was unsure if you knew the spell.” Fenris placed his hand over the mage’s. Palm against palm. “I said, do it.”

Anders cast the grease spell, the magic pulling against Fenris markings causing them to light up once again.  Fenris continued to kiss Anders as he took the grease and slipped his hand between their bodies. Anders gasped as he felt Fenris fingers explore at his entrance. Slowly, carefully, the elf slipped a finger into his Mage.

“Fuck...Fen...” Anders moaned, arching his back.

The grease did its job beautifully, allowing the elf to slip in a second finger almost immediately… and then a third.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…._

“Please Fenris...You. I need you.”

“Only because you beg so beautifully, Mage. “ Fenris smirked, withdrawing his fingers and coating himself with the remainder of the grease. “Look at me, Anders. I want to see your eyes as I enter you.”

Anders moaned and complied. Looking at the elf above him as the warrior hooked his arms under the mage’s thighs, positioning himself at the human’s entrance, the tip sliding in slightly. Emerald green eyes met with honey brown in a heated gaze.

Fenris did not lie when he told Anders it was not his nature to be gentle. The elf did not push in slowly (not that Anders expected him to), he did not wait for the mage to adjust…

In one swift, powerful thrust Fenris’ length was fully sheathed inside Anders.  Anders gasped loudly at the intrusion, silently thanking the elf’s diligence in preparing him thoroughly beforehand. There was pain, there always was at first, so that was not unexpected and Anders was not unaccustomed to being taken roughly.  In the Circle rough frantic sex was all that could ever be managed. Even the other times when he’d escaped it had been frantic...quick to begin and quick to end.

But this...

Fenris thrust hard into Anders, deliberate and precise. It was not a frantic and not slow as such. It was rough, passionate...deep.  The initial pain morphed into an intense sort pleasure that Anders had never felt before. The Mage could not stop the loud, throaty groans and gasps that tumbled involuntarily from his lips.

Fenris let go of the mages thighs and lowered himself down, capturing Anders wanton noises with his mouth. He thrust deep into the mage, over and over, barely withdrawing before pushing back in impossibly deep and hard. 

“Fuck, Fenris...Maker, Yes!” Anders yelled when Fenris gave a particularly hard thrust. He was so loud it would not surprise him if Hawke and Merrill heard them from the other side of the lake.  Anders couldn’t care less if they did.

Fenris slid one of his hands under the Mage’s ribs and up along Anders back, curling his fingers around the opposite shoulder and pulling the human down firmly. The other lyrium lined hand snaked into Anders hair and gripped the strawberry blonde locks.

Anders wrapped his legs around Fenris’ hips pulling the elf closer as their breathing hitched in unison and Fenris’ thrusts began to lose their controlled rhythm, becoming more erratic.

“Just from this, Anders.” Fenris said when he saw Anders begin to reach between their sweat slick bodies towards the human’s cock. “You come _only_ from how it feels as I fuck you.”

Anders halted his hand’s approach and instead wrapped both arms around the elf’s delectably muscled back.

Their breaths and moans became more and more desperate as they both climbed closer and closer to their peak. Anders could not take much more. It was too much, too intense, too...Perfect.

 Fenris unmercifully continued the pace of his thrusts as he pulled out and rammed back in, over and over again.

“Fen...I can’t...Please...”

“Come for me, Anders.” Fenris whispered breathlessly into Anders ear as he held him tight. “Let me hear you come just for me.”

With a yell and the elf’s name on his lips, the Blonde Mage found his release in a wave of pure ecstasy.

“Fenris!”

At the sound of Anders climax, Fenris‘grip on Anders shoulder and hair tightened. With a couple more deep, measured thrusts the elf spilled himself inside the Mage.

“Fuck...Anders.” Fenris whimpered into the Mage’s shoulder, trying to stifle the moan that escaped him.

Fenris did not withdraw right away. He lay atop the Mage, holding him loosely as they both caught their breath. Anders gently stroked the elf’s soft white hair whilst Fenris placed soft, wet kisses along the Mage’s collar bone.

“I would not be opposed to doing that again if you were amenable, Mage.” Fenris lift his head to look into Anders eyes. Large emerald eyes glowed faintly in the near darkness.

“What, right now? As in right now, again?”

Fenris chuckled and kissed the mage…sweetly?

In fact, if Anders didn’t know any better he would say the kiss felt more as a kiss of affection than desire at that moment.

“Fool, Mage.” Said the elf  rolling off Anders.

Fenris lay on his back, his arm still wrapped around the Mage’s back, pulling Anders towards him.

_Wait does he want to cuddle?... surely not.. this is Fenris...FENRIS...I just...what is happening right now?_

Anders offered no resistance as Fenris continued to pull him close. The mage rest his head on the elf’s shoulder, if somewhat stiffly.  Now that the passion and desire had been sated, Anders found that he was unsure how to behave lest he irritate the prickly elf. Arguing was not something that he cared for right at this moment.

“Fenris...Um...I...”

“Hush, Anders.” Fenris said kissing the top of  the Mage’s head. Anders eyes went wide at the action and he timidly rest an arm across Fenris’ abdomen wondering if that was the right thing to do at this point. Surprisingly, the elf covered the humans arm with his own, gently caressing the Mage’s skin with his thumb.

_I’m cuddling with Fenris...I am in a tent, we just did it...and now we’re cuddling...together....Fenris...is cudd..._

“I can feel your mind working.” Fenris said in a whisper against the Mage’s hair. “Relax, Mage. We will speak in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Um...All right. Goodnight, Fenris.”

“Yes. It is. Sleep, Anders.”  Fenris said pulling the mage even closer against his body.

Anders’ heart skipped a beat.

_Perhaps, there is more to this than desire....Maker, Please let him want ALL of me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um.. yes... As you can see smut is not my forte. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. *blushes*
> 
> Hugs! Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave me a comment if you liked it. I will be honest and say that I am very nervous about this chapter and your comments will go a long way to helping me calm my nerves lol 
> 
> *cookies for all!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update and finish this fic. It's entirely my fault, I got distracted lol Never the less here you go :) I got a couple of hours free this morning in work so I was able to write a chapter. It isn't beta read so I'm sorry for any errors. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me!

“Seriously? You guys aren’t awa ...AHHH, my eyes!”

Hawke’s head exited the tent just as quickly as it appeared.

“Fasta Vass!”

“Andraste’s ass!”

Fenris and Anders cursed in unison, untangling themselves from each other. They were still very much naked, the scent of the previous nights activities the still hung in the air.

 “Vhenan? What’s wrong?”

Anders could hear Merril fussing over Hawke outside of the tent whilst he and Fenris dressed hastily. Anders was blushing harder than he’d ever blushed in his life, doing his best to not meet Fenris’ gaze. It wasn’t so much embarrassment that had him looking everywhere but at Fenris, no. He feared looking into those emerald green eyes and find regret where last night there had been only passion.

_Maker...I’m an idiot._

“Fenris...and Anders they...they...Maker’s hairy nut sack....They’re naked in there Merrill!!!”

“Well that’s just silly.” She giggled.” It’s too cold to be sleeping naked.”

Anders stopped dressing for a moment...

_Wow...how can a blood mage be so naive?_

Before Anders even had his boots on, Fenris was dressed and stepping out of the tent, never once looking at in his direction. Ander’s heart sank in disappointment even though he’d expected nothing less.

“Venhedis, Hawke! Why did you not knock?” Fenris asked, and Anders shuddered at the barely controlled anger in his voice.

“It’s a tent, Fen! How the fuck am I supposed to knock?”

Anders left the tent to find Hawke sitting on the log, elbows on his legs and head in his hands. If Anders wasn’t so worried Fenris might lose it entirely, he would have laughed at the look of absolute shock on the burly mage’s face.

Fenris was seething; Anders could practically feel the waves of anger as they rolled off the warrior. Thinking it best to keep his distance for now, Anders stood as far away as was reasonable from Fenris, eyes downcast and fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.

“I will never be able to un-see that.”Hawke said finally, lifting his head. “Maker...I just...when I said you two needed to get along better, I didn’t quite mean _that_ much better.”

“Oh.” Merril said as she looked right at Anders, and then to Fenris. “I’m missing something again, aren’t I?”

“I-I...w-we um...” Anders had absolutely no clue what to say.

“Stay out of this, _witch_.” Fenris snapped, glaring daggers at her before returning his attention to Hawke. “It is none of your concern who I decide to court, Hawke! I would thank you to stay the FUCK out of it!”  

_Court?...._

An inhuman squeal had Anders visibly wince as Merril _finally_ understood what was happening.

“Ooooooh!” Merrill exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on her heels.

Without warning Merrill ran up to Fenris and wrapped her arms around him. It was equal parts a hug and a tackle. Fenris almost lost his footing when she crashed into him, only just managing to not fall to the ground. The anger that filled him a moment ago seemingly gone and replaced but utter bewilderment.

“This is so exciting!” Fenris chest muffling her voice a little.

Anders and Hawke looked at each other, then at Fenris who by now was holding his arms out trying (in vain) to touch Merrill as little as possible.

“If you do not remove your girlfriend from my person, Hawke, I will not be held responsible for what may happen.”

Anders snorted and Fenris glared at him, green eyes narrowing in dissaproval.

“Sorry.” Anders tried but failed to hide the smile forming on his lips.

“Now, Hawke!” Fenris said when it was obvious that Merril had no intention of letting go any time soon.

By this point the shock of walking in on the two men had worn off and Hawke began to laugh...loudly.

“I fail to see the humour here, Hawke...”

Anders (feeling sorry for Fenris obvious distress) walked up to him and placed his hands on Merrill’s shoulders, gently pulling the woman away from the warrior.

“Merril, I think you’re making Fenris a little uncomfortable.”

“Oh!” Merrill blushed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

Hawke (still laughing, though not as boisterously as before) finally stood and walked up to them, pulling his girlfriend away from the two men, an arm around her shoulders.

“Maker, I can’t believe owe Varric ten sovereigns. “ He chuckled, shaking his head. “Go on. Why don’t you two clean yourselves up and we’ll pack up camp.” Hawke grinned wickedly. “Enjoy the time alone whilst you can. The journey back’s gonna be fun for me, not so much for you guys.”

“Back?” Asked Anders. “I thought we were going to the Dalish camp.”

“Not anymore. I found signs of Templars patrolling the area. There’s way too many mages in our party to go undetected for long. Better head back home for now. There’s no rush.”

Anders felt an arm wrap around his waist. He blushed as Hawke grin got even wider and Merril made an odd sort of high pitched excited whine.  

“Come, Mage.” Fenris half pulled, half guided Anders away from their companions towards the lake.

It was a good five minutes before they were far enough away that they were sure not to be heard. They’d walked in silence, Fenris’ arm slipping from Anders’ waist to hold the Mage’s hand instead.  Feeling somewhat awkward, Anders was unable to stop the urge to break the silence.

“Fen...I...you said court. Does that mean that last night was not...ah, a onetime thing?”

Fenris turned suddenly, startling the mage who accidentally walked right into the warrior’s chest, and quickly stepped back, releasing the elf’s hand.

“You believed that last night was a one night thing? Did you not hear me tell you that I wished to do it again?” the elf asked, taking a step closer so that they were almost flush against each other again.

“I-I don’t...”

“Is that what this was to you?” Fenris asked, looking intently at Anders. “ A one night stand?”

“No...I...” Anders swallowed thickly.

Fenris’ lift a hand grabbed the nape of Anders neck. “I do not do casual fucking, Anders. If last night meant nothing to you...” Fenris shook his head.

“No! Fenris, no. I... Maker, I’ve wanted you for so long. It’s embarrassing to even admit it, quite honestly. I mean, yes you’re very hot and a tumble every now and again wouldn’t go amiss...but that’s not all I want from you...”

Fenris pulled on Anders neck until the Mage’s forehead rest against his. The elf exhaled and the tension in his muscles seemed to disappear.

“This is not how I wished this conversation to happen. However, as usual, Hawke stuck his face quite literally where it did not belong.”

_Did he just..._

“Wait was that a joke?” Anders in disbelief, lifting his head back up.

Fenris chuckled.

“Pay attention, Mage.” 

_When did ‘Mage’ stop sounding like an insult..._

Fenris cleared his throat. Realising that Fenris was waiting, Anders blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

“Ah...Sorry.”

Emerald green eyes met with honey brown.

“I do not know precisely what this thing between us is, Anders. But I wish to explore it if you are willing. You refuse to listen to anything I say, talk incessantly, have an unnatural obsession with cats and have inexplicably managed to work your way beneath my skin...”

“Okay, okay...  I get it. ” Anders tried to move away, bristling at Fenris comments.

“Hush! I am not finished.” Anders stopped struggling and allowed himself to be pulled up against Fenris’ chest. “These are things which _should_ irritate me....yet they do not. I find them...endearing.”

Anders heart beat a little bit faster, a little harder.

“So what you’re saying is that you like me?”

“I am saying that I wish for us to be in a romantic relationship, Anders.”

Lyrium etched fingers trailed up the Mage’s neck to cup his cheek. Anders regarded Fenris seriously. Could it be possible that for once in his life, The Maker had actually answered his prayers? It was a little surreal thinking that Fenris actually wanted a relationship...not just sex but a relationship?

_Wait..._

“Together? As in, exclusively? No other lovers? ”

Fenris gaze darkened and something that sounded a little like a growl rumbled past the elf’s lips. 

“I will _not_ share. You are mine and mine alone. This is not something that I will compromise on. If you wish to be with another, then you will tell me and we will end it.”

Anders raised an eyebrow...

_Possessive...but I wonder..._

“And you?...What about you?”

“It works both ways, Anders. You are mine and I am yours. I remain at your side for as long as you’ll have me, but I expect the same from you. Do we have an agreement?”

Anders smiled.

“So it is a partnership. You wish for us to be partners.” Anders stated, more a statement than a question.

 “Yes...and you have not answered me yet, Mage. I thought we established that I am not a patient man.”

Anders chuckled.

“I accept these terms.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around Fenris’ shoulders whilst the elf wrapped his around the mage’s waist.

Anders lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on Fenris lips. Fenris smirked against the Mage’s lips and pressed forwards, deepening the kiss. Before long they were panting hard, Fenris’ fingers pressing firmly into Ander’s hips as the elf trailed kissed down Anders throat, across his collarbone.

“Have you ever been taken in a Lake before, Anders?” Fenris whispered against the human’s neck, just below the Mage’s ear.

Anders skipped a beat.

“...No” He answered breathlessly.

A playful nip at his ear, warm breath on his neck as Fenris whispered once more.

“Would you like to be?”

\-------------------------

It was over two hours before Fenris and Anders returned to camp. As promised, the journey back was fun for Hawke and not so much for the other two men as the burly Mage refused to stop his incessant teasing.

They arrived in Kirkwall not long after nightfall, saying their goodbyes to Merril and Hawke at the door to Hawke’s Mansion.

“I should probably head back to my clinic, it’s getting dark.”

 Fenris grabbed Anders’ hand, entwining their fingers together.

“I...am not good with...It would give me great pleasure if you agreed to stay with me.” Fenris stated and he looked so serious that Anders couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What like in general? Or tonight?”

Fenris lips twitched at one corner, a half smile forming on his lips.

“We will see.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This fic is complete as of this chapter. I am not against writing more for this if there is interest enough :) Just pop by my tumblr pixiemixieheart and drop me a prompt request in my inbox. :) or feel free to leave a comment telling me if you would like more. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and sticking with me to the end!!!!! huuuuuuugs and cookies for all!!!!! *Pixie sprinkles* ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D thanks for reading :)


End file.
